A First Glimpse
by Weasley.is.my.king204
Summary: Dumbeldore gives Sirius orders to lie low at Remus Lupin's and to contact members of the Order of the Phoenix.  Sirius and Remus are also given the task of contacting new members.  This is Remus Lupin's first glimpse of Nypmhadora Tonks.


Just a one shot about Remus' first glimpse of Tonks. Please review. :]

"That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between them once more. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher - the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

Sirius left the hospital wing on Dumbledore's orders. He hated saying goodbye to his godson. Harry had been through so much, too much. No one, especially a young boy, should ever have to experience what Harry had. Sirius had been locked away, confined in the stone walls of Azkaban for mostly all of Harry's life. He was finally able to be there with Harry, to support and care for him, the way he promised James he would, and he had to leave him. Even though it killed Sirius to leave, he knew he had to for the Order. He knew Harry wanted him to stay, and that made it all the worse. Sirius was filled with dread as he grasped Harry's hand. He wanted so much to stay there with him, but he knew he had to follow Dumbledore's orders. He transformed back into his dog form, ran through the hospital wing, through the corridors or Hogwarts, and out of the school grounds.

Once safely back near the hillside where he had been staying, Sirius transformed back into a human and apparated to Remus Lupin's flat.

Remus Lupin lived in an old, rundown, muggle apartment building. The yellowish paint on the walls in the hallway looked the same way that Sirius remembered it from the last time they he had been there, fourteen years before. He trotted on all fours to the end of the hallway where he can face to face, or nose rather, to an old wooden door, the rust settling on the hinges. The 3 of 301 was hanging slightly to the left, and the door knob looked as though it might fall off at any moment. _I know he doesn't want suspicion, but he could fix up the place a little._

As Sirius stared up at the decrepit door he hoped that his memory was serving him correctly. He tried to imagine the shock on someone else's face if a great shaggy black dog leaped through his door. Sirius began to paw at the door, trying his best to knock. He wasn't sure if Remus could hear him, but he didn't want to resort to barking. He didn't need any more attention drawn to himself.

After a few minutes of consistent pawing, Sirius heard movement behind the door. A shabby looking Remus Lupin opened the door cautiously. Sirius could see the shock taking over Remus' face when he leapt forward, knocking Remus clear off his feet, and ran into the sitting room of the house. Once Remus had gotten to his feet, and quickly slammed the door shut, he made his way into the sitting room where Sirius, transformed back into a human was sitting on the couch, legs crossed and shoulders behind his head.

"Padfoot, what are you doing here?" Remus asked bewildered.

"Dumbledore's orders, Moony," Sirius responded casually.

"Dumbledore's orders, what's happened?"

Sirius then launched into the story of what had occurred at Hogwarts at the end of the tournament. Remus had known about the Goblet of Fire, it was all over the papers, and Dumbledore had been in contact with him, but all the information Sirius gave him was completely new.

"So, it's Crouch's son that's been teaching the whole time, not Mad-Eye?" He asked making sure he had heard everything correctly.

"Yes, had Mad-Eye locked in a trunk, needed his hair for the Polyjuice potion."

"I heard the Mad-Eye reported something outside of his house early in the year, but I thought everything checked out."

"Crouch had probably already attacked him and transformed by the time anyone arrived, people think Mad-Eye's too paranoid."

"And the Diggory boy, they're certain he's dead?"

"Yes," Sirius said solemnly. "Harry brought back the body."

"His poor family, and how awful that Harry had to witness that. At least he was too young to remember anything with Lily and James." Sirius gave no response. As much as it pained Remus to speak of his best friends who had been murdered, be knew it pained Sirius even more; he and James were like brothers.

"So, you said you're here on Dumbledore's orders?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. I was with Harry in the hospital wing. He told me to contact you and everyone in the old crowd and lay low here."

"Did he give you any more information than that?"

"No, but I expect whatever it is, it'll be starting quickly. Fudge isn't believing anything. He's in denial about it all. We're not going to get the Ministry behind us."

"In denial? Certainly he can't believe that Harry's making it all up, not with a body there."

"An unfortunate accident, he calls it."

"I wonder what he wants us to tell the old members."

"Just to get ready for another go, I suppose. He told me to get in touch with everyone, but I think given my present state in society, maybe you should do it."

"Well, we'll wait until tomorrow, and if we haven't heard anything from Dumbledore I'll just think of something to say."

Remus made up the couch for himself and tried to convince Sirius to take his bedroom.

"Moony don't be ridiculous," Sirius said. "I will stay on the couch; you stay in your own room." "Padfoot, I'm not being ridiculous. I'd rather someone see me sleeping on the couch than you. At least I'd have time to do something before they spotted you."

"Are you expecting people then, Moony? Big entertainer?"

"You just can't ever be sure, especially now."

"I'll sleep in my dog form. If anyone bursts in all he'll see is a great shaggy dog sleeping here."

The next afternoon Remus received a package from the muggle postman. Surprised for only a moment, Remus realized that it must be from Dumbledore.

A tag on top of the package read

_Moony,_

_You should have a visitor by now. I think people belittle the muggle post system, I find it highly efficient. Surely, you understand why I sent it this way. Inside is information on the old crowd and some potential new members, I'll trust your judgment. Get in touch any way you can. We need as many people as possible._

Tearing open the package, Remus found a large stack of papers. Each seemed to be a profile of an Order member.

"Dumbledore send that?" Sirius said walking over to Remus, a half a sandwich in hand.

"Yes."

"What are these?" Sirius pointed to the stack of papers.

"They appear to be profiles, profiles of Order members and potential ones it seems. I suppose we're supposed to look through them and figure out who to contact."

The two men sat on the couch, the stack on papers in between them, a drink next to each of them, tea for Remus and firewhiskey for Sirius. Sirius took a long swig of his firewhiskey before grabbing the first picture. Immediately he felt heartache settle in his chest. Staring back at him and Remus was a beautiful witch with startling red hair. She was smiling, freckles dusted her nose, and her green eyes pierced through both of them. They were both staring at Lily Potter. Sirius immediately reached for the one beneath her. The pain in his chest rose with this one. James Potter slyly smiled up at him, his hazel eyes glaring through thick black glasses, his black hair sticking up in the back. After a few minutes of staring at the pictures, Sirius spoke. "Well," he said bitterly taking another sip of firewhiskey. "Obviously, we know that we can't contact them."

"Why don't we just sit these two aside," Remus said. It pained him as well to see his friends' faces looking up at him, happy and unaware that soon their lives would end. As he placed the profiles aside, he looked at the matching lines on the bottom,

_Died 31, October 1981_

_Murdered by Voldemort_

Remus felt another pang, but forced himself to continue looking.

Next they came across Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, his magical eye swerving back and forth.

"Well," Sirius said, "I'm sure he'll be joining up, but I don't think he's in a fit state to do it right now."

"Dumbledore will be able to get in touch with him," Remus said, putting the profile aside in a different pile than Lily's and James's. Next they looked at a profile of a stern looking witch with her black hair pulled high tightly in a bun, and her beady eyes glaring up at them through her square glasses.

"Well McGonagall will definitely be a part of it," Sirius said. "She was there today with Harry, saved him from Crouch."

They continued to look through profiles where they came across Elphias Doge, Dorcas Meadows, Hestia Jones, and Frank and Alice Longbottom. They also came across new faces that Dumbledore thought would make good additions to the Order. Two of which were Charlie and Bill Weasley. Next they came across, Arabella Figg, a frail elderly woman, a squib who lived near Harry and was able to keep watch over him. New faces continued to crop up in their search, but for a few they decided against contacting them. Although the witches and wizards seemed to have pledged allegiance to Dumbledore and his theories, Remus and Sirius weren't sure they could be trusted. They placed these in a separate pile. Remus and Sirius finished looking over Mundungus Fletcher's profile, deciding that because Dumbledore suggested him they should contact him, even though he wasn't the most reliable member they could have.

Next Remus pulled up the profile of a young, very pretty witch. Her shoulder length hair, which framed her heart shaped face, was brown with hints of purple, and then suddenly it was short and bright pink. She smiled rather mischievously as one of her dark sparkling eyes winked at them. Remus and Sirius looked below the picture to read the rest of the profile

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Born: 1973_

_Parents: Ted and Andromeda Tonks nee. Black_

_Education: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Protégée to Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody at the ministry_

_Auror department_

_Metamorphmagus _

"She's Andromeda's daughter?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it seems so," Remus answered still staring down at the profile.

"She was my favorite cousin. Got blasted off the tree just like I did for marrying Ted, he's a muggle born."

"Ah."

"Well, what do you think?"

"She's very young," Remus said.

"She's not that young," Sirius protested. "She's older than we were when we joined. She's already been through training to be an auror; we were just out of school."

"Well no doubt her training as an auror would be helpful," Remus added.

"Yeah, and the fact that she works at the ministry can help us keep up with what's going on inside."

"She was Mad-Eye's protégée, so I'm sure he can vouch for her."

"And she has obvious advantages, look at that hair." Tonks's hair had changed to blonde.

"She turned out to be rather pretty," Sirius remarked.

"Yes, I suppose she is rather pretty," Remus added still staring at the young heart shaped face.

"Looks nothing like Andromeda, except for the eyes, they're dark like hers. I guess she doesn't really look like anyone, since she can change so much."

"I suppose so."

"Well, shall we put her with the rest to contact?"

"I suppose," Remus answered almost dazed.

"What's wrong, Moody?" Sirius asked. "Some reason you don't like my cousin?"  
>"No, she seems fine. It's just that she's so young." Remus knew that she wasn't terribly younger than him, and that she was out of school, but looking at her reminded him of himself and his friends when they joined. Her mischievous face and sparkling, winking eyes reminded him of the zest the three of them had when they first joined the Order. They were young, fresh out of school, and they were ready to step up and fight Voldemort. He thought about them now, Lily and James were dead, leaving behind a baby boy who had to grow up alone. Sirius was forced into hiding for a crime he didn't commit, and he, Remus, couldn't hold a job when people discovered his condition and was forced into hiding once a month when the moon was full without the comfort of his three animagi friends. There was something about this woman. Maybe it was her eyes? They brought such life to her, and Remus almost didn't want to bring her into this life of pain. He didn't want her feel the suffering they had. She was probably all set up to fight Voldemort, but Remus wondered if she really could have any idea what that meant.<p>

"Moody, come off it," Sirius said. "Think of us. We just left Hogwarts when we joined."

"I know, and look what's happened," Remus said. "Think of what has happened in all of our lives."

"I know, Padfoot, but think about it. Were we really ready at that age? Were we really ready to lose our friends, to go into hiding, to have one of our sons grow up alone?" Do you really think she's ready for all that?"

"No, Moony. No one's ever going to be. She's going to feel it somehow. Someone she knows is going to die. She knows what the lot of them did to her mum when she married Ted. She's going to have to be ready eventually. Voldemort's coming and he's not going to wait for anyone."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm sure that Dumbledore and Mad-Eye wouldn't have thought of her if they didn't think she was ready."

"I know, and she does have access to the ministry and auror training."

"And of course, her being a metamorphmagus is a rare gift that can only aid us, Moony."

"I suppose you're right," Remus said. Nymphadora Tonks winked at him as he placed her in the pile with the rest of the Order members.

Hope you liked it, please review. :]


End file.
